


Unapologetically Me

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Costume Day, Andi Mack - Freeform, Costume Day, Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Sad TJ, Supportive GHC, Tyrus - Freeform, angst w/ happy ending, evil kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Following Costume Day, TJ is still dealing with the aftermath, and how it has affected his friendship with Cyrus. When Kira pushes TJ to his breaking point, he finally snaps...blaming her for his current problems. What does Kira do...plan on exposing TJ Kippen to the entire school. Will TJ be unfairly outed to the school, or will the support of the GHC help him come to terms with his secret?





	Unapologetically Me

“TJ! Hey! Wait up!” Kira yells, jogging to catch up to him in the courtyard. TJ sighs, wishing he could disappear.

Ever since costume day, Kira hasn’t left him alone. To make matters worse, Cyrus hadn’t even acknowledged him since that day...not that he blames him. It still was tearing him apart.

“Kira...what’s up?” TJ asks in a monotone voice. Kira grins at him, bumping his shoulder.

“Wasn’t costume day SO fun! I think we killed it out there.” Kira says. TJ shrugs, not responding.

“So...I was thinking that maybe we could play some one-on-one later...you in?” Kira asks with a smirk. TJ shakes his head.

“Can’t...” TJ replies pointedly. Kira furrows her eyebrows together, pausing to look at TJ.

“Why not? Don’t tell me you’d rather hang out with Cyrus than me...” Kira laughs, crossing her arms. TJ’s face morphs into anger.

“Kira, I’m not going to lie...I WOULD rather hang out with Cyrus than you. In fact, I WANTED to do a costume with Cyrus instead of you. And neither of those things are happening now...because of you. So, I’m just choosing not to hang out with you.” TJ snaps, crossing his arms.

Kira scoffs, a look of disbelief on her face.

“Excuse me? You’re blaming ME for you ditching Cyrus? I HELPED you.” She explains.

TJ snorts, “You HELPED me? Kira, you ruined everything for me. You made me actually DOUBT being around Cyrus...and look what position I’m in now.”

Kira rolls her eyes, “I’m pretty sure that counts as helping you. You know...from the judgement and shame you would have experienced if you matched with him.” she jabs. TJ lets out a shaky breath, finally reaching his breaking point.

“You want to hear me say it, Kira? Fine. I like Cyrus. I LIKE HIM. So go ahead and judge me for it...but I’m telling you right now, you aren’t going to make me feel ashamed of that. You ARENT going to make me feel ashamed of him, because he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You stay away from me, and him...got it?” TJ finishes off, gasping for breath.

Kira’s eyes are wide, her face morphing into anger.

“You’re going to regret that, T.J. Kippen.” She threatens, storming away towards the school. TJ watches as she walks away, letting out a breath of relief.

It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He was so tired of hiding...so tired of being afraid of how he felt. He wanted to be with Cyrus, wanted to treat him the way he deserves to be treated. 

TJ made his way back into the school, unable to shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Kira was up to no good.  
-  
TJ sat at an empty lunch table in the cafeteria, placing his tray in front of him. He was hit with a wave of deja vu...remembering how not too long ago, he was sat at this exact same table, in a bad place with Cyrus.

TJ pushed his food around with his fork, unable to stomach any food. 

TJ heard footsteps growing closer, looking up to see Kira walking into the cafeteria with a smirk. His heart sank...knowing that she was about to do something bad.

Kira stood in front of TJ’s table, her arms folded over her chest. She smiled mischievously.

“Kira...what do you want? Wasn’t my message earlier clear enough?” TJ asks. Kira rolls her eyes.

“Oh it was crystal clear. But, I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to tell the entire school your secret. Since, you know, you aren’t ashamed of it as you say.” Kira explains. TJ’s eyes widen.

“Kira...please don’t. I don’t want people to find out this way.” TJ pleads. Kira laughs.

“As if they’ll have a different reaction when you walk into the school one day, holding hands with that dork?” Kira jabs. TJ frowns, standing up from his seat.

“DON’T you dare talk about Cyrus.” TJ snaps defensively. Kira smirks. She glances around the cafeteria, smile growing when she spots Cyrus entering the Cafeteria with Buffy, Andi, and Jonah.

She turns back to TJ.

“Speaking of...it looks like our special guest has arrived." Kira says. TJ looks around, eyes setting on Cyrus. His eyes widen.

“Don’t say a word to him, Kira.” TJ threatens, pointing a finger at her. Kira rolls her eyes.

“I’m not going to say anything to him. But he IS going to hear what I have to say to the entire school.” She says, stepping up onto a nearby table.

TJ’s eyes widen.  
-  
Cyrus makes his way into the cafeteria, making small talk with Buffy, Andi, and Jonah. His eyes set on Kira and TJ in a rather heated conversation. He forces his eyes away, frowning.

“What is going on? Why is Kira standing on the table?” Buffy questions, gesturing in the distance. Cyrus looks up, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Kira is stood on one of the tables, and TJ is standing not that far away, looking completely panicked. Cyrus’ expression softens.  
-  
“Everyone, if I could have your attention please!” Kira yells, stomping a foot to grab everyone’s attention. The cafeteria immediately grows silent, eyes all falling on Kira.

Kira smiles, “Thank you!” TJ slowly falls into his seat, feeling completely helpless. This was it, the moment where Kira outed him to the entire school, including his current crush.

“So...a few days ago, I had the honor of getting to meet the captain of the boy’s basketball team...Mr. TJ Kippen. I ALSO got to wear matching costumes with him for costume day.” Kira announces. Whispers and murmurs sounded around the cafeteria. 

"I have to say, there’s a LOT to learn about TJ. I, learned something HUGE about him, and decided I should share this secret with all of TJ’s peers.” Kira continues, smirking.

TJ’s eyes fall on Cyrus, who’s looking at him with a look of confusion. His eyes then move to Buffy, who’s eyes are wide. She’s looking at him with a knowing look.

He looks at her pleadingly, and Buffy steps towards Kira.

“Kira...what do you think you’re doing?” Buffy questions. Kira laughs, rolling her eyes.

“Buffy Driscoll...not that it’s any of your concern, but I am exposing your enemy to the entire school. I would think you’d be pretty happy about that.” Kira says. Buffy shakes her head, crossing her arms.

“Actually, I’m not. TJ is my friend, and I don’t like when people mess with my friends.” Buffy threatens, glaring at Kira. Kira laughs.

“Interesting. Well, there’s nothing you can do about it Buffy.” Kira shrugs, turning her attention back to the crowd.

“As I was saying...there’s something you should know about your precious basketball team captain. TJ is....” Kira is interrupted as Buffy stomps up onto a table, turning to the crowd.

“I have a secret to tell everyone. I, Buffy Driscoll, fellow basketball captain, still have feelings for my ex-boyfriend. I tried to convince him that I’m okay with being friends...but I’m not. I still like him, and I’m not ashamed to admit it.” Buffy confesses, sending a smile to Marty, who’s eyes were wide.

Kira rolls her eyes, “Oh...how sweet. But, I think that TJ’s secret is a little more embarrassing than that.” She exclaims.

Andi shakes her head, also stepping onto a table and announcing a secret of her own.

Kira raises an eyebrow, “Wow...it looks like TJ has a rather big support system. I wasn’t expecting that.” Kira jabs.

Jonah steps onto a table, turning to face everyone. He takes a deep breath.

“I also have a secret. I’ve been having some financial struggles at home lately...and I lost my home not too long ago. I’ve never shared this secret with anyone besides my friends, but I’m not ashamed of it.” Jonah confesses. Buffy, Andi, and TJ all look at Jonah with shocked, but proud expressions.

Cyrus is still stood in the distance, face looking conflicted.

“Well thank you all for your input...but this is supposed to be about TJ. TJ is g-“ Kira starts to talk again, but Cyrus steps forward, crossing his arms.

“I have something to say.” Cyrus announces, hopping onto a table and turning to face Kira.

Kira turns to Cyrus, a smirk on her face.

“Do you? Why don’t you enlighten us then, Cyrus.” Kira tests him. Cyrus takes a deep breath, eyes locking with TJ’s...which grounded him.

“I discovered something about myself not too long ago. To be honest...It completely terrified me. I always knew I was different, and I knew that being different isn’t always accepted. With the support of my friends, I was able to come to terms with that discovery. And recently, someone came into my life that taught me it was okay to be who I was, unapologetically, and unashamed. That person...was TJ.” Cyrus announces. He pauses, turning to face the crowd.

“I’m gay. I like boys, and I’m not ashamed of that. Before you want to go after TJ...remember that he is an amazing person no matter WHAT you say.” Cyrus finishes off, trying to catch his breath. Andi and Buffy look at each other knowingly, and TJ wipes a tear from his face.

Kira is at a loss for words, eyes wide.

TJ steps up on the table beside Cyrus, looking at him for reassurance. Cyrus gives him a nod.

TJ turns to the crowd, “I’m gay, too. And I’m not ashamed of that. Someone I know taught me how to be that way.” TJ confesses, smiling softly at Cyrus.

Cyrus is shocked, tears forming in his eyes. He puts a hand on TJ’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

Kira lets out a huff of frustration, stomping off the table and going to push her way through the crowd. 

“Not so fast...Kira. There’s something I need to tell everyone about YOU.” TJ says, a smirk on his face. Kira pauses, turning to look at TJ.

“Kira here, manipulated me into participating in costume day with her. She tried to make me feel ashamed of wanting to wear a costume with my best friend, because we are both guys. Well guess what, Kira? I’m not ashamed. The only thing I’m ashamed of, is letting myself believe you.” TJ snaps. Kira sighs, pushing through the crowd. 

The crowd cheers as TJ and his friends jump off the table. TJ offers Cyrus his hand, helping him down.

Cyrus turns to TJ, a sad look on his face.

“So, you didn’t just ditch me for costume day because you were ashamed of me?” Cyrus questions. TJ shakes his head.

“I’d never be ashamed of you, Cyrus. I guess I was just ashamed of myself...because I haven’t exactly came to terms with everything yet.” TJ explains. Cyrus nods in understanding, offering his hand out to TJ. TJ shakes his head, pulling Cyrus into a hug.


End file.
